playstationallstarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:TurtleTherapy/Why the Final Four Didn't Make it/ Cloud Strife
Why? Why did these big hitters a part of the ever growing franchise of playstation, not make the cut? Why weren't the game devs able to get their hands on the No brainers Crash, Snake, Cloud, and Wander? Although their absence, don't affect the awesomeness of this game, we deserve a what to the why these characters didn't make it. Upon some research I came up with VO's to make up for the absence of a reason: -Cloud: Probaly the most demanded character behind Crash, Cloud is one of the biggest contributors to playstation and the reason why so many were excited for PSABR along side Crash! And why so many FF fans had their hearts crushed and boycotted the game. For one thing at least, Cloud carries a large sword and is ready for a fight, but why didn't it happen? Let's get to the VO: Superbot: Good Afternoon! Square E: Good afternoon. Superbot: (Nervously) We would like to make a request for a character representative in our game, Playstation Allstars: Battle Royale. Although we wished for you to try it out, get in on some of the fun action, you seen most of the gameplay and what our game offers. Our game is very fanbased and we pay heavy attention to whoes name they are calling out for. Which is why we make a request for a Final Fantasy representative more preferrably Cloud or Lightning or even Sora. Square E: (Laughs) Superbot: (Smiles cautiously) Haha, what's.. so funny? Square E: (Straightens face as well as tone) Your request, as well as your game. Superbot: (Angry) Excuse me? Square E: (Laughs again) Do you truly expect us to add our powerful characters into your mediocre game? I would go off that it's just a Smash Bros copy, but judging by what I've seen, it's nothing like that. It's far from that, in fact I would be more than happy to add My characters into Smash Bros than set them up for failure in your surprisingly horrible fighter. Superbot: (Enrages) We came here to have a formal meeting, not bully each other. Cloud is a protaginist in your series just as all the characters in our game. Tell us, where would Cloud stand next to Kratos? Square E: You still don't get it? Kratos being the only character that can possibly beat Cloud, what about the silly burlap sack you call sackboy? Or the antagonist that died in his series, Radec? Where would you think they'd stand next to Cloud or a Final Fantasy Character? Surely you think Cloud be defeated by an average guy with an ak-47, Nathan Drake, do you? Superbot: But that's where you're wrong. Nathan Drake isn't an average person. None of them are. They're all important in the most fitting way to their worlds, which is why they are important here, which is why Nathan Drake can stand against a character like Kratos or any strong character that enters into our world. Look, we just want to give the fans what they want without giving any harm or disrespect to your character or game. So let's end this, is it a yes or no. Square E: (gets serious) I see, you didn't topple and fall like we expected you to. I'm pretty impressed, You stood your ground like a strong company. And, Although that's a good thing, it isn't enough to make us view your game any differently. We see little value in adding Cloud against your match-ups. Your roster is very ill fitted to add someone out of place like Cloud or anyone from Final Fantasy. The game doesn't seem to reach out to our world like you think it does. Superbot: Alright, we'll take that as a no. Than-.. (interrupted) Square E: (Raises hand into the air) Hold it. It's a no for now. When we see your game reaches out to the Final Fantasy world we'll contact you and work something out. Superbot: (calms down) Thank you. Square E: Thank you, you can leave now. Category:Blog posts